


[Podfic] Induction Doesn't Stop a Black Swan

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Bottom Tony, M/M, Mathematics, Mind Control, New Avengers, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spoilers, Superhusbands, hickmanvengers, no more than what we saw in new avengers #3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: Sometimes an infinite amount of white swans means all swans are white. But sometimes, sometimes, you get a Black Swan. Tony only hopes he can find one before it's too late, and he lets Steve down. Again.A fill-in-the-blank of Tony's thoughts during the events of New Avengers, leading up to the first issue of Avengers.





	[Podfic] Induction Doesn't Stop a Black Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Induction Doesn't Stop a Black Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674507) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 

> The fantastic Amuly wrote a series of Stony stories in the Hickmanvengers verse and as I am yet to get over this run, I found myself compelled to record them, and because, as mentioned, they are fantastic, Amuly graciously let me. 
> 
> so, if you like the podfic, go leave kudos and comments on the original work as well.  
and, as always, i hope you enjoy.

[ Induction Doesn't Stop a Black Swan ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_ZVmB8lBsWNRsU20eeDIfQOxbjOutI47)

**Author's Note:**

> Intro/Outro music: Smoke & Mirrors by Agnes Obel


End file.
